epic_war_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Raids
What is a raid and how does it work Raids are 72 hour events that take place every 2 to 4 weeks. Each raid revolves around attacking the three raid bosses (each of which is available for 24 hours) by using action points. The amount of damage you deal to the boss before you are defeated/retreat (after 6 attacks your units retreat and the attack ends) translates to the amount of raid points you earn. Attacking the raid boss does not earn experience for your units. Each raid has three elite units. These units gain experience 3 times faster during the raid and have their stats increased fivefold when attacking the raid boss. These units can be obtained by opening event or special charms. Having a strong elite team means you'll earn points much easier, and combined with some effort and time virtually guarantee a good rank at the end of the raid. Why should I raid? Besides the obvious answer of having fun, the main reason to raid are the rewards you can earn. There are three ways to earn rewards during a raid: #You get rewards at the end of the raid based on your rank. These rewards can include legendaries (top 40) and even golden relics (top 5). But even for the lower ranked people, there are interesting rewards, such as epics, rares and some enhancement stones. #You get rewards for achieving a certain score (similar to the points in a quest) during a raid. Generally these include some action potions, a number of enhancement stones and the raid's rare elite. The first reward is at 1.000 raid points and the final one at 50.000 raid points. In general, 50.000 points is achievable for almost everyone. #The final rewards come in the form of event charms. The main means of earning event charms is to be in combat with the raid boss when it dies. If you actually are the one to kill the raid boss, you get two charms instead of one. Being in combat while the boss dies (or actually killing it) also grants you bonus raid points. List of (past) Raids Raid 30: Serafiel Death Raid 29: Hottub Knows Raid 28: Zero Patience Raid 27: Tron Legacy Raid 26: Warrior V Mage Raid 25: Nostalgic Raid Raid 24: Odin V Hades Raid 23: is this the end Raid 22: Tengu Reborn Raid 21: SeraStrikesBack Raid 20: Thor Revenge Raid 19: Herackles Wrath Raid 18: Poseidon Tales Raid 17: Hellfire Raid 16: Epic War Raid 15: Sea Angel Raid 14: Monster Madness Raid 13: Monster Madness Raid 12: Hero of Justice Raid 11: Earth and Wind Raid 10: The Destroyer Raid 9: Black Beast Raid 8: Hell Dragon Raid 7: Lighting Demon Raid 6: Master Assassin Raid 5: Demon King Raid 4: The Guardian Raid 3: Ancient Hero Raid 2: Dragon Rising Raid 1: Beta Raid What do I need allies for The main purpose of having allies is that you gain 1% of their raid points as "ally points" during the raid. Thus if your allies are doing well, you'll get a chunk of free points during a raid. Besides this, allies can be used to check other people's line up and their battle points. Each player can have a total of 5 pages (aka: 30) allies. Invitations sent and received count against this limit. Category:Browse